


This is not one of those "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" story

by Han_DJ



Series: Unforgiven Tales [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Road Trip, Vegas, another VW adventure, funny and evil cora and lillian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: The side story of The Unforgiven starring Lillian and Cora.
Relationships: Lillian Luthor/Cora Mills
Series: Unforgiven Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841293
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	This is not one of those "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" story

Alright here is a two chap, follow up/ side story of The Unforgiven, featuring Cora Mills and Lillian Luthor. This is _THEIR_ story and the daughters and their love interests are minor characters.

The timeline of this story would happen after the sequel of said story mentioned above. I made it so that I can musify myself to write the sequel :) Hope is just mentioned. Regina, Lena, Emma and Kara gets small participation, no Henrat. Majority of the people including the Royal family of Charming decided to stay at Midvale (Henry included).

National City is supposed to be in LA right? So how long is the travel from LA to Vegas? (yeah yeah research research! I feel like I've been doing research the rest of my life! Pffft!)

Don't be mistaken, Lillian and Cora have separate rooms in this story, though they are in front of each other for easier accessibility (Cora and Lillian are respectable, well mannered and sophisticated ladies fyi!) _Go on laugh until you cry but they are!_

**This is not one of those What Happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.**

(yip this is the title, don't like it? Make your own story!)

When Lillian Luthor traded her penthouse in National City for a mansion (and that was after Lillian herself decided to donate their original Luthor Mansion to the Metropolis government, to be made into a museum and a landmark), it never occurred to her that her daughter, Regina, and the two blonde "idiots" as Regina referred to them would stay with her. Well, she was adamant that Regina and Hope stays with her and Cora instead of buying her own mansion because _\- this you cannot blame her_ \- she cannot see herself away from little Hope for a long period of time, and of course… she wasn't aware that they are a sort of package deal. _It's not like she ever wanted those two blondes to make roots in a house she bought! The nerves of those two…_ and it doesn't help that they seemed to not be weary of her anymore.

Kara, she still have her apartment which is now probably gathering dust and every disgusting living creatures. The super-powered woman seemed to have the belief that after what happened at the tower and then in space as they fought that awful anti-Monitor or whatever had made them very close. And since Lena is staying at the Mansion instead of her penthouse, _she_ had the audacity to take over one of the many guestrooms in her mansion and thought that it will be just alright with her. _As if she's not going to get Lena's ire or Hope's tantrum if she ever kicked the super out._ Her fucking family is so gang-ho with these Kryptonians. Forgive the crassness!

Truth _is_ just because she's now civil with the Kryptonian doesn't mean they are _that_ close. Though from time to time, the alien would surprise her with things like food and drinks, which she actually _hates_ (but secretly liked that Supergirl actually takes her time to fly to that distant archipelago they stayed for months and get her that donut that melts in her mouth. It's not everyday someone remembers her like that and if anyone ask she is denying anything). The sentiment made her cringed, _she is not one to look for attention from anyone, she is a very independent woman and she doesn't do sentiment!_ Okay… she might have one exemption.

As for Emma - the blonde savior, she doesn't really like her in the house, it's not like she's doing anything to ingratiate her to _her_ , but she is a great help with Hope especially since the little one started manifesting her magic early (according to Cora and Regina) and since Hope's magic is a combination of her two mothers, helping control it can't be done by just Regina alone. Though she can see the Blonde ex-sheriff to do a lot of ass kissing with Cora, as if _her_ Cora would just jump at the attention the blonde is giving her, she thought, then huffed with a frown.

So alright, she let the savior stayed but she made elaborate plans to make the life of the savior hell plus her's and Kara's guestrooms were far, out of reach (both rooms are on the other side of the very long, winding hall. Far away from Regina, Lena and Hope's rooms; she also made sure they have to pass by her's and Cora's room if they ever try to get into their daughters' chambers, it is always comforting to know and always fun to make the two blonde women squirm at the middle of the night when they tried one time and the alarm goes off. _Oh yes there are multiple alarms that are triggered by them passing beyond their rooms, and even if Kara decides to carry Emma and float towards the other side it still triggers and the two blondes have no idea how it happens every damn time!_ ). And since the former Sheriff found herself jobless in National City, she decided to give the woman a job (not that she made sure no one else in National City will hire her, not even for bail bond work) - by being her bodyguard, and she had never enjoyed having one until now.

Especially _TODAY…_

Why today? Because finally their schedules had mellowed, problems slowly dwindling down and L-Corp is at an all time high profit wise; the Luthor's name had finally found some light; and the alien menaces decided to stop rampaging at NC daily since they are not only facing Supergirl now but also two powerful magic users to which they have no idea how to counter and one bambling blonde savior who has a very very long lucky streak; Her son's repurposed suit is now used either by her or Lena to help when dilemma's are bigger than just one or two rampaging aliens - so she now has space in her schedule to push through with a planned vacation.

A vacation that was a few months in the making and she's taking it with no other than Cora Mills.

So pushing through this vacation in the middle of threats left and right is making the life of one Emma Swan a living hell. The ex-sheriff takes her job seriously, even Regina admits she didn't know the blonde had it in her (which of course Emma counters that if only Regina stopped with all the eyefucking, she would have seen that she does take her jobs seriously). And _that_ made this vacation so worthwhile…

Of course that's just the minor reason, having Cora all alone to herself is the clincher. It had been months, and she knew the older woman had grown attached to her and like a woman from an old era, she was just too formal or too prude _(don't tell Cora that, she doesn't need more Jimmy Choos her way)_ to admit her feelings. This vacation might just be the one to seal the deal with the hard headed woman. And it would be fun showing Cora around and see her reactions to things she still has no idea of.

Like one time Cora was being mean to Regina's speaker calling it evil contraption. And that one time the woman turned Kara's DEO's issued phone into an actual living toad because it won't stop ringing and continuously interrupting Hope's nap. She just love it when Cora goes evil on anyone (or anything).

Plus those waving hands… she was sure they won't be just good for waving and weaving magic, or at least a better, more pleasurable magic that those hands can weave…

"Oh my God… Mom!" Lena squealed catching Lillian's attention. "Keep it rated PG-13 please!"

Lillian raise one brow, "What now?"

"Stop thinking about mother Cora like that, we might have gotten used to your flirtations and innuendos, but thoughts?" Lena is trying hard to stop their breakfast from swimming upstream.

"What?" She looked at Lena who looks pale as well as Regina who seemed to be frozen with her hand in a waving position, "Oh… that's what you get for invading my thoughts!"

"Well Lillian dear, we were worried something snapped inside your head because we were calling your name for like ten minutes but you remained unresponsive." Cora smirked, "...and for an understandable reason it seems."

"We got curious mom, of course we need to find out what's happening! Now you shocked Regina into stupor!" That finally caught the frozen woman's aware,

"Oh God… what I would give for another sleeping curse!" Regina exclaimed glaring at Lillian who just looked unaffected as usual, "How does _your_ mom do that?" She asked Lena frowning,

"I'd guess it's how _your_ mother do hers?"

"Stop with the do's, Lillian and I haven't _do_ anything yet,"

"But soon maybe…"

"Mother!"

"Mom!"

"Lillian!" This one is a purr

"Mother!" Regina and Lena both shivered.

It was as the mother-daughter pairs are having this argument that the two blondes entered, Kara was wiping her front with lots of wet wipes and Emma was scowling and shaking her shoulders, "What's the commotion about?" Emma asked which stopped Kara from what she was doing and looked up at the two pairs.

"Nothing!" Regina and Lena said hurriedly,

"They were peeking on my Cora fantasies!" Lillian said at the same time.

"Mom!" Again, it was both Regina and Lena.

"Oh my God I don't want to hear it…" Emma said covering her ears with her hand,

Kara on the other hand raise one brow, "Fantasies?"

"For the love of Rao you have to ask that Kara?" Lena said irate.

Lillian grinned and Cora rolled her eyes, "I was fantasizing about how Cora's hands are so talented with weaving…"

"I am not going to continue standing here and listen to your perverted thoughts about my hands in front of these two idiots!" Cora said as she started walking out of the living room,

"The two idiots have names!" Emma yelled,

"But Cora honey I can talk about it while we're alone in our trip?"

"Oh my god, where is that sleeping curse Regina?!" Emma whined,

"I'm going to wait by the car!" And the older woman hurriedly exited.

"Now you did it mom!" Regina chastised.

"Oh don't worry, your mother can't stand being angry at me for long, if you ask me, her being angry with me is your mother's form of foreplay,"

"Mom!" Lena put a fisted hand on her chest,

Kara is smiling, "Just don't come back pregnant okay? We won't be able to explain that to National City, and CatCo would lose its credibility."

"Kara! Stop encouraging mom!" Regina said to the smiling super.

"What? I ship them!"

Lillian grinned, "Okay I'd take that as another positive point for you," Lena smiled genuinely at that as well as Regina,

"Another? So what's the other point for?" Kara asked grinning,

"Now you lost the point again," then she looked at Emma, "While Kara is gaining "mother points", what have you been doing to earn some Savior?" She asked

"Saving your as…" Emma looked at Lillian's raised brow, "...a-sweet self from dying from all the death threats?"

"You're paid for that," Regina bit her lips to not laugh at Lillian's retort,

"Not enough, and about that, Lillian…"

"Emma?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Is there no way I can convince you to postpone this vacation? Because if you remember, there are five death threats that came in your email, and one of them _you_ think came from that cyborg-Superman?"

"Well, then you have a hectic week ahead of you, so settle it. Find those bastards, _savior_ , and take them down…"

"I'm not killing…"

"As if you can, but you can make sure they at least _don't_ interrupt our vacation time, you can get as creative as you can so long as that it is done,"

"But…"

"No buts savior! The only butt I want to see is Cora's in one of our most romantic get…"

"MOOOOM!"

"Alright, kiss Hope goodbye from her grandmas okay," Lillian said looking at Lena and Regina, "...and where is the little one anyway?"

Kara smiled, "After throwing her food at me and then got bathed… by me, Hope's energy finally spent and is now sleeping like the angel she is."

"Good, I can't go up there and kiss her chubby cheeks goodbye because if I do I'm afraid I might not push through with this va…"

"I can always get Hope down here…" Emma tried,

"Don't you dare! Do you want to be jobless?" Lillian huffed then turned to follow Cora to the car.

Emma's yellow Volkswagen.

-0-

When Lillian reached the garage she suddenly went still.

"I am not a woman of science, I know magic way better, but from the look of this contraption, we are sure to find our way to a nearest hospital instead of Las Vegas." Cora transferred her focus from the yellow, dilapidated car to Lillian who still had her jaw dropped, "Unexpected?" The older woman smirked.

"That Emma Swan! She told me her car is in good running condition! She never told me her car is a running death trap!" Lillian could feel smoke flows out of her nose, she stepped beside the car and kicked one of the wheels.

"I'd really rather use a coach," Cora tried to open the door the way Lillian taught her but it won't budge, "What is wrong with this door!" She yelled when nothing happens even with the force she's using.

"Oh Jesus," the taller woman stepped beside Cora and tried but again, it won't open.

"Can't we use your vehicle?" Cora asked frowning,

Lillian sighed, "I told my drivers to take the cars for tune up so I have reason to torment Emma by using her car. That idiot must be laughing at us right about now!"

"What about Regina's or Lena's?"

Lillian eyed the older woman, "I'm not going back there to tell them I change my mind about this car! I don't back out on challenges Cora!"

Cora sighed, "Well I know a spell to give you extra boost in strength?"

Lillian raised one brow, "Why are you telling me this just now? There are other times I could have use a spell like that!"

"It has side effect?"

"What?"

"Decrease Libido."

Silence

"How long?"

"24 hours maximum,"

It was apparent Lillian is a bit disappointed, "Okay, I have suppressed my libido the entire time I was married, ugh… 24 hours would be easy." She glared at Cora when the woman grinned at her, "Cora?"

And with a wave of hand and short mumble of words she can't understand, Lillian was engulfed by purple smoke. When it disappeared, "Now try please?" The older woman asked very nicely,

"Oh, okay…" Lillian opened the door at once… "Oh…"

"Will it still run?"

"I…" then she walked to the other side and opened it and oops she did it again.

Cora smirked once more, "I can use magic to make them stay in place?"

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here…" Lillian frowned but sat at the driver's seat,"Can you magic this to drive itself?"

"It does not have real horse inside does it? So No…"

She sighed, "I hate manual driving," Lillian grumbled and started the car which it did, then she changes clutch easily and started to steer the wheel. "Why do I get the feeling that this seems easy now because I am still under your spell?"

"Because it might be?"

"Remind me to resume plotting ways to kill Emma Swan when we get back?"

"I'll give you good advice!"

Silence as Lillian drove off, broken by, "Put on the seatbelt and you forgot to put the doors back,"

"Oh," Cora waved her hand and the doors unceremoniously flew to the body and hardly clamp itself to its place, making a noise that sounds like a bomb going off. "I'm not putting on that seatbelt,"

"Woman!"

"Who knows what disgusting creatures are stuck on it!"

"Cora!"

They were just out of the garage when they saw Emma running after them screaming "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY CAR!"

-0-

After they left National City, they drive southward, Lillian pushing a bit harder on the gas than usual but she frowned when despite the pressure she felt they were too slow. Looking through the speedometer she cried, "How the…"

Cora turned her head to Lillian, "What is the matter now? I'm wearing this disgusting seatbelt, and the doors are not clanging anymore."

"Yes, that is true but you really have to magic yourself an armor?"

"Better safe than sorry," she smiles while the taller woman sighed,

"The damn speedometer is not working!"

"What is that?"

Lillian points at the round clock thing at the center of the car's console, "This, and it has no fucking pointer!"

"Is that really necessary?"

"There is a speed limit in the highway, how would I know we are breaking it if we don't have anything to tell us our speed!"

"Oh I don't mean that, I mean you cursing."

Lillian growled, "Cora… yes! My cursing is needed because this is a goddamn sure way to kill both of us!"

"I guess that's where our adventure starts,"

"Adventure? This is torment!"

Cora grinned, "Just imagine Emma worrying about what her car had become?"

Lillian's ire deflated, "Good point," she just continued driving and imagining Emma's reaction when they come back with the car being towed and engine smoking, signaling its end, and she drove with a smile on her face.

-0-

Soon the two found themselves in a long stretch of dry land, with large boulders of rocks that resembles a mountain. "Oh we are approaching Mormon Pass," Lillian said as she eyed the woman beside her who looked up from the book she was reading and followed the other woman's line of sight,

"It's a dry mountain, what of it?"

"Do you want to take a picture somewhere? Tourist do that a lot, I thought we could do touristy stuff?"

Cora smiled, "I didn't realize the donuts Kara gifts you actually sweetened your demeanor Luthor."

Said woman huffed, "It doesn't, I just thought you'd want a closer view since this is your first time…"

Cora put a hand on the other woman's lap, "I'm not really a scenic kind of woman Lillian," she said patting said thigh, "Is this part of the itinerary you planned?"

"No, I just thought…"

"Then let's start with the first place in your plan, let's not waste time. Didn't you say you have a hotel reservation at 12?"

"Oh fuck, what time is it?" Cora took out her old pocket watch she always carry along, the one that has a gold cover that flips, a winding thing on top and usually with gold chain. "Is that even at the right gmt?"

"I don't understand what gmt is but my clock is magical, it always tells the right time. And it's 11:30." Then the older woman flipped her clock close and drops it inside the front of the armor she's wearing,

"Let's hope your strength spell isn't going to disappear any moment because we need to hurry up," and Lillian floored it.

-0-

The sound of the police car's siren made Lillian frown and she immediately turned to stop at the side of the road, followed by a police car.

"Are we in trouble?" Cora asked worry etched on her face,

"Yes, I might have overspeed,"

The worry turns into a frown, "Overspeed? I am not as well verse with horseback riding as Regina is, but I get on coaches a lot and I know how an overspeeding feels, I don't think we are."

Lillian smiled, "Well coach rides I believe are much shaky plus roads in your time and realm are not smooth,"

"Horses loved the rough roads, it keeps traction and it causes less accidents for the animals."

"I know, all I'm saying is, in this new era and in this realm, our roads are smooth, you can drive at 160mph and still not feel it."

Cora nodded, "Okay,"

Then there was a knock at Lillian's door and the police officer had to jump back when instead of the window going down, the whole door fell off the ground.

"What the fuck!" The police officer who took out his smoke glass, eyed said car door then at Lillian who was smiling at him. "Oh.. Mrs. Luthor! I didn't realize it was you…" then he looked at the car again,

"Sorry Officer…"

"Dreyfus Ma'am!"

"Officer Dreyfus, I am trying this car I made, I was experimenting if I could duplicate that volkswagen car in that movie…"

"Oh, Herbie goes banana? The original then?" The police said laughing and Lillian nods with a grim smile, the police noticed and coughs, "Sorry, I mean…"

"I want to apologize for overspeeding, I haven't finished the interior properly and haven't calibrated the speedometer,"

"Oh no Mrs. Luthor, I didn't stop you because you're over speeding!"

Cora crawled on top of Lillian and interrupted, "Did you stop us for our beauties then?" She even batted her eyes,

Lillian was speechless, because heck, when did Cora changed from her old self to her young one look, and in a revealing red dress? And now showing off cleavage to the poor officer who has his jaw dropped wide?

"Wha… ah… what? No Ma'am of course not! But…" his eyes could be seen zeroing on exposed anatomical feature.

Lilian frowned and looked at the officer, "My eyes are here officer," she called out and the man looked up from Cora's presenting cleavage to Lillian's livid blue eyes, he coughed three times and before he could speak, Lillian continued in her most icy voice complete with icy demeanor, "What am I charge with?"

"Oh, you are not ma'am," he scratched the back of his neck, "...actually I stopped you to tell you that you are way under the speed limit, it's 80 mph max and 65 mph min in this part, and you are at 48 ma'am."

Lillian's eyes widened, "What?!" There was the sudden appearance of red on her face, and the sound of suppressed chuckle in her front,

"Yes ma'am, if you do not wish to drive faster I suggest you could take the inner lane all throughout your way ma'am to be safe from those who drives like there's no tomorrow," he grinned, "Well if I am with such a lovely lady, I would be driving as slow too ma'am," the tall woman almost sighed in relief because it seems the interrogation is done.

"I...I…" Yes Lillian was speechless, and an evil grin found its way on Cora's young face.

Before the officer turn, Cora talked, "Officer," she said in her most flirtatious voice which caught Lillian's attention,

"Cora we are not in trou…"

"Yes Ma'am?" And again the officer's eyes went down on luscious cleavage,

"Coraaaa…"

"Hush dear," Cora said to Lillian then to the police she continued, "How did you ever find out our speed?"

The officer smiled and proudly produce his speed gun and showed it to Cora. "I am equipped with this."

"Oh that's _wow_ … would it be pretentious of me if I ask you to show me how that _thing_ works?"

The officer's face reddened, "of course not ma'am, I'm happy to oblige,"

"Oh, goody."

"Coraaaa…" low growl from the tall woman.

-0-

"55,"

Lillian frowned and eyed the woman beside her, "Stop it,"

3 minutes of silence

"59, if you press a little more you could go 60."

"Cora,"

"59 still!" And Lillian pressed the brake hard, almost breaking the foot bar of Emma's death trap. "Look what you've done! Now you're at 20… and now 0!"

"I said stop pulling the trigger!"

"You make it sound like a real gun! I haven't seen a real gun!"

"Stop pressing the trigger of that speed gun!"

"You want to know the speed you're driving right?"

"Not every three minutes!" Lillian start driving again,

The older woman just raised her brows and waited for a few minutes which made the taller woman who was driving squirm, "What is wrong with you?" No answer, "I can magic myself away back to the mansion if you don't…"

Lillian stopped the car abruptly, at the center of the road, thankfully, there was no other vehicle that day on said highway. Then Lillian glared at Cora, "I told you we were not in trouble anymore! Do you really have to flirt with _Officer Dreyfus?!_ And what's going to happen when he wakes up? You should have _not_ knocked him out!"

Silence broken by Cora laughing, "Oh my… are you jealous? _You_ are jealous!"

"So?"

Cora raised her palm to stop Lillian from talking more, "We need this," she raised the speed gun, "...for both our sanity,we need this." She smirked, "...and it is fun,"

"You know you have my heart now Cora, but it is fucking irritating when you click that trigger every three minutes and announce the speed, because it is already irritating that it reminds me that Emma Swan of all people conned me into driving this metal coffin on wheels, and your _fucking_ spell wore off already and this _fucking_ steering wheel doesn't have power steering mechanism, and the damn car won't speed up higher than fucking 60 mph! I am sweating, even my underarms are wet which by the way never happened to me! And this car aircon-conditioning is a small fan attached to it's gear stick!"

Lillian's eyes widened when there was a sound of a camera shutter and when she looked at Cora, the old woman was just putting down her phone. "What was that for?!"

"I have to document your wet underarm, I'm not sure when it's going to happen again,"

"Cora delete that this instant!"

"No,"

"Witch!"

"I'm called worst," Lillian yelled in frustration causing wild birds to fly off wherever they were resting, then Cora said grinning, "You look sexy when you're angry,"

"I am going to get back at you old hag!"

"I love it when you drop names for me, makes me feel loved." Silence but for Lillian's frown and heavy breathing, "Shall we drive? Or have you forgotten where to go for our first stop?" The tall woman huffed but shifted gear and started driving but not without an elaborate grunting. "Ohhhh, you sound so… what was it young people call it… oh, kinky!"

"Cora shut up!" After a few minutes of driving, she said, "No more flashing policemen with your cleavage!"

"I can with police women though?"

"No!" Lillian sighed, "When that officer wakes up, he'll probably call Lena telling _our_ daughter her mother returned to her criminal ways!" She eyed the older woman, "And you better magic yourself with something that covers those," she said looking down at said anatomical part, "Besides, we are heading to a historical town,"

"Oh, when that officer wakes up all he'll remember are my bountiful cleavage and nothing else,"

"Cora!"

"Oh and I love history."

Five minutes later…

"I told you to change dress Cora!"

The old woman grinned, she changed back to her previous form, along with a change of dress, "Done,"

"What the… Cora!" Lillian almost drove the car to a post if not for her quick thinking, and then the engine died.

Cora is wearing Regina's evil queen costume, all leather, plunging neckline - plunging way way down from a body tight leather corset, a skin tight leather pants, knee high leather boots, big round ruby pendant on a pearl chain where the stone drops at the very cleavage she asked to cover… but wasn't instead there was more skin in that area showing. Cora waved her hand and a mirror appeared, she looked at herself and smirked, "I still got it,"

"You're going to be the death of me!"

"Don't worry dear, I know how to do what you now call CPR, and if I can't, I do make fine zombies."

"Cora!"

-0-

Driving off exit 153a near D Street, Lillian drove through and took old Route 66, she then parked at the side of the road where the number 66 can be seen at the middle. There were a few people taking pictures at the side angling so that the number could be seen.

"Here," Lillian dropped a green coat on Cora's lap,

"What's this for?"

"Wear it,"

"It's not raining,"

"I know," Lillian eyed Cora who just raised one brow at her, "There are too many people, we can't let them think we are two crazy women,"

"There are only three Lillian and they are too busy taking photographs of themselves to notice us,"

"They will with what you are wearing,"

"Or with those wet underarm… at least you still smell nice, unlike those men I met before, their underarms smelled like wet horse's ass."

Lillian feign delight, "Oh lucky me! Now wear it,"

Cora smiled, "You better wear a coat too, you don't want to show those wet spots on photographs do you?" The tall woman huffed but took a blue one and put it on, Cora did the same, but she didn't button up her coat, "Shall we?"

Lillian rolled her eyes but she removed her seatbelt and forgot the door is only in its place because of Cora's magic, which disappears every time the door is opened. So the two women still got the attention of the three tourists with the ruckus and frowned at the three discreetly (but oh so not) giggling, "I'm going to kill that Emma Swan!"

"I'd kill her after you dear!"

So the two women stood just at the side of the number 66 on the ground and Lillian positioned the camera for a selfie that would show the symbol.

"Just because I said the place is historical doesn't mean you have to dress for it… and really? Regina's evil queen regala?"

"Well it can't get more historical than that. And what can I say? I love to be on point."

Lillian shook her head but she smiled as she took the picture.

"Okay, I know I am new, but I just wonder what is so special about this road and that symbol for this to be your first stop, and then dragged me at the middle of the road for a picture? Why didn't we just do what those three other people did?"

Lillian grinned, "Does the number ring any bell?"

"No?" The older woman looked confused. Lillian points a finger at herself, then at Cora then at the number 66. "I still don't get it?"

"66… evil number?"

Cora smirked at the realization and nodded her head, "Are we to meet our maker?"

Lillian sighed, "He's probably disappointed at us," then the two laughed.

Cora then turned and saw the three tourists trying to get inside their car, with no difficulty at all, it looks so easy compared to them. She grinned and waved her hand and the car of the three tourists (a brand new Ford sedan) was engulfed in purple smoke, and when the smoke dissipated, the modern car became an old one (now an old Ford sedan): dilapidated, no power steering, busted speedometer, cranky doors and engine that won't start.

"Oh," Lillian looks very impress, "if you can do that why not turn our's into something new?"

"I can't use magic on anything owned by the savior,"

"Oh fuck that Emma Swan!" But she still smiled, "I love the way you think though,"

"You love everything about me, plus I'm petty, and we're not suffering alone!" She said as they went back to their car and heard the guy tourist wailing to the heavens.

"You're making my heart jump!"

"Don't be so dramatic dear, we should go now… where is the next stop?"

"It's a surprise."

-0-

"Oh...this is so us!" Cora exclaimed as she saw the museum signage, "66 Mother Road," she chuckled.

"Exactly," Lillian said eyes focused on the sign, " I went here before and imagined my mother -in - law, it was a perfect description of her,"

Cora grinned, "Now it's a perfect description of us… are you sure you haven't bought this town yet? I got a feeling you can and you want to."

Lillian turned her head abruptly to look at the older woman, "My my my, are you insinuating you want me to buy the town to be our love nest?"

Cora rolled her eyes, "If I wanted it to be _our love nest_ I would not ask you to buy it, I'll just conquer it!"

"Oh, I still shouldn't be feeling my libido as a side effect you already made my blood boil with desire!"

"I didn't really peg you to be one perverted woman!"

"Don't you know? It comes with the evil package." And both women grinned. "Come on, you need to change though, you won't be allowed inside in your evil corset."

"I can magic my way…"

"No… we do this the regular way, come on…" Lillian looked at Cora imitating Lena's puppy eyes (she can't very well stomach Kara's, that is very out of this world and she means that literally!)

"Stop that, you look like some constipated forest thief!" But Cora still waved her hand and then she was in a nice semi-formal suit. "Better?"

"Best,"

"Are we taking a photograph?"

"Yes, but we make sure the picture show this is now our town." And the two did, as the timer gets to zero, Lillian stole a kiss on the shorter woman's head, Cora is used to it by now and just let the younger woman do so.

_She actually enjoys it now a day._

-0-

[The New Mansion]

"Bad news… just bad news," Kara just got off the phone with Alex,

"What is it?" Regina asked, she's feeding Hope cereal while the adults enjoy a home made stew care of Lena.

"That was Alex and they were able to pin down who sent the threats to Lillian's e-mail."

That got the other blonde's attention, "All five?" Kara nodded."Who?"

"Former Cadmus errand boys, all of them were not part of the operations, just some people who did the menial jobs. Brainy was able to ID them."

"So the threats are a sham?" Lena is still holding her breath, she just got her mother, a Lillian who wanted and love her, she's not losing her this early.

Regina feeling her friend's worry patted the woman's hand in support, "So is it a sham?" She asked Kara again,

Emma eyed Lena, "I'll make sure nothing happens to her okay? I hate that Lillian is so hard headed but… I do like her around,"

The super sighed, "That's the first bad news, it was not a sham. The errand boys sent it but they didn't wrote it, or at least the wordings isn't theirs."

"Decoy?" Emma asked frowning while Kara nodded,

"Did Brainy got a lead?" Lena

"DEO received a message, just like those Cadmus used in the previous Earth. Masked guy, talking and we were able to ID the voice through voice changer though."

"Who?" Lena asked, the frown on her face deepened,

"Cyborg Superman, Lillian was right. He's livid Lillian left CADMUS and used Lex's suit to help me...us,"

"Wait but in this Earth there _is_ no Cadmus," Regina said.

"That's what we thought, which means he was given a memory from the other earth."

Silence

"You said it's the first bad news, what is the second?" Emma.

Kara took a deep breath then sighed and eyed Lena. "There is a small contingent of enhanced soldiers wreaking havoc at the alien village, _that_ I can hold off,"

"I will help you," Regina said eyeing Lena who nodded signifying she'll be the one left to look after Hope. "So that's it?"

"That is not the second bad news,"

"What?" The savior, again.

"Cyborg Superman was spotted taking a train to Las Vegas."

"Oh fuck!" Emma shouted,

"Uk! Uk!" Hope tried to copy

"Emma!" Regina chastised,

"Oh F… fess… sorry! I need to go!" She looked at Regina, "Will you be alright?"

"Supergirl is with me, we'll be fine and I need to drain some magic anyway."

Emma nodded, "Good,"

"Save mom?" Lena pleaded.

"Of course, but if I were you I won't really worry, your mom is one of the most dangerous woman in the world and she has Cora with her, a woman more dangerous than your mom complete with magic, if there's anyone I'll be saving I got a feeling it will be that cyborg superman."

Kara nodded, "What she said,"

Lena smiled, "Thanks, still... I just got her, I'm not going to stop worrying."

"Me too… so Emma…" Regina eyed the savior

"Yes I'll be sure to use my uncanny luck to save the day, yeah yeah."

"I can fly you to…"

"Train station, I need to find out what he's up to."

"Okay,"

As the two blondes left, Regina said, "I'll bet my perfect ass Emma is so quick to jump to go to Vegas because she is worried about her car."

Lena smiled, "It's not a car, I don't even know what I'd call it and I'm proud of myself for not warning mom about it."

"I guess it's time those two old hags gets the torment they deserve."

The younger woman sighed, "Why does it feel like Emma is the one tormented?"

"That too,"

-0-

"Alright, the museum was okay at best, and I like that the employee was funny, and he seemed knowledgeable,"

Lillian smiled, "You still got him tongue-tied,"

"I told you I still got it," she then looked around and saw all kinds of dirty bottles in a wood arranged like a tree, "Where are the guns?"

Lillian frowned, "What? Why do you need…" Cora rolled her eyes and with nary a thought, and a magnum 357 appears in her hand."Cora! Gun is not allowed in here…"

"When are you a stickler to rules? This is supposed to be our Evil Mom town!"

Lillian huffed, "What are you going to do with that gun anyway?!" And her eyes widened when Cora aimed it at one of the bottle and fire. The sound of the bottle shattering brought Lillian to action and dragged the older woman out of sight ducking at the back of the female restroom, "Wave it away! Wave it away!"

Cora frowned but did, "What is wrong? Aren't the bottles there for that?!"

"Cora! They are vintage bottles and they are there for the art! They are not for target practice!"

"Oh… like they are antique bottles?"

"Yes!" Then Lillian felt the woman hitting her arm, "What was that for?"

"You should have told me before we get here!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Okay," Cora started thinking for a way out of this, and soon smiled, "What was the color of the bottle I shot?"

Lillian frowned but she carefully lean out to see, "Transparent white or colorless?"

"Oh…" the smile widened and she wave her hand, "Come on, let's go out."

"What did you do?"

"I replaced the bottle with a coke bottle, the one I threw earlier?"

"What? That is so not…"

"In 30 years, it will be a vintage bottle! Now let's go before those people find out the difference!"

Lillian sighed then she smiled, "Let's go!"

-0-

"I'm hungry," Cora said sighing,

"There is not much in the way of a restaurant here…"

"What about that… oh… wait, where is the restaurant?! It's just a sign!"

Lillian laughed, "Yes, it was taken down." She eyed the older woman, "In my research there is a 50's diner here…"

"Lillian!" Cora suddenly shouted causing the woman to press the break immediately, and letting the engine die,

"What?!" She looked around for whatever they hit but found nothing, "Cora!"

"There was an old town, the sign says haunted!"

Lillian grits her teeth, "It's not part of the list…"

Cora grinned, "Why not?"

"Do you want to eat or not?"

"Okay but we are going back to see what makes it haunted right?"

"It's not, it's just a ghost town but if we go there then it will be!"

"Psh," Cora even waved her hand in dismissal, "Don't tell me you're scared?"

"I don't get scared!" Lillian frowned at the challenging expression on the older woman's face, "Okay! We will return _after_ eating!"

Cora smiled and before Lillian could move her head, Cora leaned in and stole a kiss on the taller woman's lips.

Luthor grinned from ear to ear, "There is another haunted house in…"

"You're not getting that lucky twice."

"Well, a woman can try."

"Of course, let's go."

**TBC**

I did some edit, I was so effing sleepy when I finished the last scene and I didnt do a third reading here while posting, I am using google docs in my phone to type and it doesn't show me spelling errors, so now that I am more awake, I did the changing and added some lines I forgot to add while writing. Sorry about that.


End file.
